


Divine Intervention

by Schmoogles



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, Lemon, NSFW, SasuSaku - Freeform, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:33:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24549949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schmoogles/pseuds/Schmoogles
Summary: "He knows through his dreams that he has the capacity to be in true, deeply connected love in a world where Sasuke committed atrocities, where he was capable of incredible violence against those he cared about, where he was despicable and broken and terrible.He could only imagine how much he could allow himself to love her in this reality where he is none of those things. His heart is stirring and he can feel it. The more she plagues his dreams, the more she feels like home in his waking hours. "____Uchiha Sasuke begins having visions of a world much different than his own; a world where his family has been massacred and he becomes a villain. They seem like strikingly different realities, but his potential for loving a certain medic seems to be the same in both.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Comments: 10
Kudos: 115





	Divine Intervention

Sasuke wakes up in a cold sweat with his dampened sheets clinging to his limbs. He has had yet another vivid nightmare about wars that have never happened, fighting alongside people he has never seen, against villains he has never known. He looks around his bedroom, the same one he’s had since childhood, and feels strangely out-of-place. A set of kunai gifted to him by his father for his promotion to chuunin sits on his dresser, glistening in the moonlight. The shirt his mother repaired for him last week is on a coat hanger in his closet next to the hand-me-downs Itachi gave him a few months ago.

Sitting up in bed, Sasuke buries his face into his hands, trying to squash down the strange phantom emotional pain he has felt almost every night for a year now. It’s always the same type of nightmare, brief flashes of a life that isn’t his that leave him feeling hollow and unsettled. Glancing at the alarm clock, the young man sighs. It’s always around 3 a.m. that he wakes up and with its growing frequency, Sasuke can’t help but doubt that it’s purely coincidence.

Later that morning he arrives at the training grounds to meet with Team 7. Naruto is late, as expected, but Sakura is right on time as always. “Sasuke-kun!” She beams up at him from where she’s seated on the ground. “Sakura.” He replies in greeting. A pulsing pain suddenly shoots through his skull, causing him to grit his teeth. Images flash behind his closed eyelids in rapid succession.

Sasuke is no longer standing in the grassy training field, but on the edge of a crater. He looks down and Sakura gapes up at him from below, a strange pale man’s collar balled in her fist. She looks shocked to see him and he isn’t sure why. Naruto sprints out from a tunnel below and his teammates stare up at him. _What…is this?_ A Jounin he doesn’t know is speaking to him, telling him that they’re to escort him to the Leaf. _Why would they need to do that? What’s going on?_

Sasuke hears a voice and it takes him several moments to realize he’s been speaking to Naruto. “That day, when I left you lying there I only spared your life on a whim, nothing more.” He’s addressing Naruto and feels his confusion grow. _Left him lying where? What the hell is this?!_ The out-of-body experience is so disorienting that Sasuke tries to get a hold of himself, to wake up from this nightmare, but to no avail.

As if he’s not in control of his body, Sasuke finds that he’s flash-stepped to where his teammates are, one hand on Naruto’s shoulder, the other on the hilt of a sword. The thoughts are fragmented and the conversations are growing harder for Sasuke to focus on, but he can feel his muscles tense as he raises the sword up as if he’s going to strike Naruto and –

“Sasuke-kun?” Sakura’s voice snaps him out of the strange memory that doesn’t belong to him and he feels his knees buckle. He slumps onto the ground, head pounding. A gentle hand lands on his shoulder and Sasuke can hear the concern in his teammate’s voice. “It’s fine.” He grunts, willing himself to stand again. “I just haven’t been sleeping well.” Sakura clicks her tongue in disapproval. “I’ve been training under Tsunade-sama for years now, you know you can just come to me when you aren’t feeling well. You should swing by the hospital later after training and I’ll give you something, okay?”

Sasuke nods. “Yeah. Thanks.” Before Sakura can probe Sasuke for more information about his condition, Naruto’s boisterous voice cuts through the clearing. “Oi, teme! Ready to get your ass beat?”

Sasuke glowers at Naruto, pointing an accusing finger at him. “You’re late, idiot.” Naruto scratches his head and laughs sheepishly. “Yeah, sorry about that. But when your dad’s the Hokage, sometimes you have to do stupid bureaucratic stuff like greeting dignitaries or whatever.” Sasuke rolls his eyes and then shoots a smirk at his friend. “I’m shocked you know such big words, usuratonkachi.”

“Who are you calling usuratonkachi?”

“You. Usuratonkachi.”

Sakura sighs as the blonde lunges for Sasuke and they begin exchanging blows.

* * *

Later that same day, Sakura sits at her desk in her hospital office, a hefty pile of patient files on her desk. Just as she begins to assess a particularly complicated case, she hears a soft knock at the door. “Come in!”

In walks Uchiha Sasuke looking particularly embarrassed. In all the years she’s known him, he has very rarely explicitly asked for help and Sakura knows that he must be desperate to have actually sought her out. Sakura’s office is neat and orderly with a framed photo of Team 7 on her desk, flowers gifted by Ino in the windowsill, and drawings created by her pediatric patients proudly hung on the wall. Despite Sasuke being a high-ranking member of the prestigious Uchiha clan and Naruto being the son of the Fourth Hokage, Sakura has accomplished the most of all of them having started from nothing and with civilian parents to boot. It’s something that Mikoto never fails to remind him of when his ego is getting the best of him. Kushina has a similar tactic, but includes a detail about Sakura being more fit to be Hokage than her own son is.

Sakura motions for him to sit in the chair across from her desk and he obliges, settling awkwardly into it. “So, tell me what’s going on, hm?”

Sasuke tries to think of the best way to explain his experiences as of late but decides that saying he’s been having lucid nightmares is the best way to explain it. “So night terrors, huh? Could be a symptom from stress or something else. I have some medication I can give you that has helped some of my patients struggling with nightmares associated with PTSD. One moment.” Sakura stands up and for a moment her white medical coat billows out behind her with the movement.

Before Sasuke knows it, he’s in another trance. Sakura’s medical coat has turned into one of Konoha’s travel cloaks. She stands before him on a destroyed bridge, her face grim. A red-haired woman lays at his feet, battered and dying. He’s seen her before, not in real life, but in some of his fragmented dreams at night. She was usually accompanied by a sharp-toothed swordsman and a lumbering man with orange hair and a tendency to rampage. _Another one of these damned dreams._

“I’ll do anything you want! I don’t want to have anymore regrets!” Sakura declares, hands balled into fists. “I don’t care, I'll do exactly as you-“ “I’m going to destroy Konoha. That’s what I want.” The words come out of Sasuke’s mouth, but internally he is left speechless. _What the hell is this dream? Why would I say such a thing? I need to snap out of it._ “Can you really betray Konoha for me?” _Why would I ask such a thing of her, what the hell is this?!_

“…Yes…” She replies earnestly. “If that’s… what you really want…”

Sasuke’s mind is reeling but before he can process it, he’s speaking again. “Well then, prove it to me.” He points to the battered woman at his feet. “Finish this one off. If you do it, I’ll accept that you’re for real.” The foreign words make Sasuke’s stomach heave, he wants to stop, but his body and voice are acting on their own. He is a helpless bystander in his own body. The voices are becoming fragmented again, pieces of this scene cut in and out like a TV program on a bad connection.

“What’s the matter? You can’t do it, Sakura?” He’s moved behind her now, watching her back carefully. The familiar surge of electrifying chakra is moving towards his fingertips and the deadly sound of one thousand birds scream to life in his palm. He is aiming a chidori straight at his friend. His hand moves forward and -

“Sasuke-kun!”

The Uchiha is back in Sakura’s office, standing in front of her with his hand raised in the air, the chidori crackling in his palm. He feels his stomach drop as Sakura stares at him, eyes wide and full of fear. She staggers backwards, clutching her arms to herself protectively. The chidori dissipates from Sasuke’s hand and he wants to apologize profusely, to yell that he doesn’t understand what’s happening and where these strange delusions are coming from, but instead he mutters a quiet apology and quickly exits the office.

 _What the fuck did I just do?_ He runs a shaky hand through his hair as he reflects on the last twenty minutes. He almost bumps into three different people on the busy streets of Konoha, but he can pay them no mind, his mind is too preoccupied. There had been an intent to kill, a strange ferocity gnawing at his core when he was experiencing those vivid delusions. It had been an emptiness he had never felt in this life, grief and pain swirling together and compounding into hatred.

He is snapped out of his thoughts when a hand grips his bicep, stopping him in his tracks. Sakura stares up into his eyes with concern. She must have followed him there from the hospital. “Sasuke-kun…what was that?” Her emerald eyes are pleading and vulnerable, making something in his stomach shift uncomfortably. “I…” He begins, unsure of how to respond. “I don’t know.”

Sakura’s eyes bore into his for a moment longer and then her gaze shifts from soft and concerned to determined and intense. Her hand moves from his bicep and grasps his hand, pulling him with her. “What are you doing?” He asks, glancing at their joined hands in confusion. “Just trust me.” Sakura responds. “I’m a doctor, remember?”

* * *

Sasuke isn’t a stranger to Sakura’s apartment, he visits more frequently than he cares to admit. Whenever he and Naruto get into a tussle or a mission goes sideways, he would appear at her front door to get patched up. He could trust her to do a good job and it was an easy way to keep his mother from fretting over him, his father from scolding him, and his brother and friend Shisui from poking fun at him. The couch he’s sitting on is the same one he’s bled out onto countless times and has consequently paid to have reupholstered just as many.

Sakura sits next to him, placing two mugs of hot tea on the coffee table in front of them. “So,” She begins, folding her hands in her lap. “Why did you almost put a chidori through my chest today?”

Sasuke feels his body grow rigid with discomfort because frankly, he has no idea. “You’ll think I’m insane if I tell you.”

Sakura rolls her eyes. “I’m a professional. There’s always a reason for things like this. Now tell me what’s going on.”

Sasuke goes on to explain the strange night terrors, the hallucinations during the day, being able to feel phantom emotions and his own at the same time. Sakura just nods, eyebrows furrowing contemplatively as she listens. “Hm.” She mutters when Sasuke finishes talking. “So this all happened randomly… Say, have you talked to any of your family about this? Maybe this is something genetic.”

Sasuke scowls and then lets out a resigned sigh. He supposes she’s right. The Uchiha keep most of their clan-specific medical information classified as a safety precaution. Higher-ranked medics like Sakura are privy to most, but not all information pertaining to the clan. He doesn’t look forward to bringing it up. After spending fifteen minutes convincing Sakura that he’s okay to walk home by himself, he’s on his way back to the Uchiha compound.

The sun sets and nighttime settles in. It is the worst part of the day for Sasuke because he is tormented by visions of death, murder, and destruction. Not long after his head hits the pillow, Sasuke finds himself in another nightmare. He’s staggering through the dark halls of the family compound and something feels amiss. He runs to his parents room, feet hitting the tatami as fast as they can carry him and he comes to a screeching halt when he sees their bodies, crumpled on the floor in pools of crimson. Itachi stands before them, katana on his back and a murderous glint in his eye. The moonlight casts a red glow through the room and Sasuke feels fear unlike he has ever felt before. He is experiencing the full vision of a massacre that never happened, but it’s so real that when Sasuke shoots awake, he tears out of his room, sprinting to Itachi’s bedroom.

When the door slides open with a bang, Itachi and Shisui sit on the floor across from each other and blink up at him. “Yo.” Shisui says nonchalantly as he sharpens a kunai. Itachi clicks his tongue and shakes his head. “Do you know what time it is, Sasuke? Be mindful of those sleeping.”

As if overcome by a wave of relief, Sasuke’s knees buckle and he falls to the ground, sweat beading off the bridge of his nose. “What’s wrong?” Shisui asks with concern, placing his kunai to the side of him and standing to move to Sasuke’s crumpled figure. “I saw…Itachi was…” Sasuke pauses and grits his teeth. “It was nothing.”

Itachi and Shisui share a look of mutual understanding. “Sasuke, please come sit down with us.” Itachi’s voice is gentle and even as always. The younger brother complies, staggering into the room and lazily sitting cross-legged. “You’ve been having visions, haven’t you?” Sasuke gawks at his brother and Itachi takes this as confirmation. “I thought this wouldn’t affect you seeing as you weren’t involved with what’s causing it. Or so I thought.” He looks at Shisui and sighs. “There’s no use in keeping it from him, I suppose.”

Looking back at his brother, Itachi’s face is neutral, but Sasuke can see that whatever he’s about to tell him is grim. “Years ago the village and the clan had some…friction. They had fundamental disagreements on how things were run. Things became so desperate that our father headed a council within the clan to take action and they devised a coup d'état.” Sasuke feels his breath catch, a multitude of feelings running through him, but he stays silent and listens intently. “Several months before the coup was to occur they held a meeting but it was disrupted by a strange hooded man wearing a kabuki mask. He came bearing a warning about the negative consequences of what would occur if father and the clan went through with their plan. Father, of course, was skeptical, but the man knew clan secrets that were unknown even by higher-ups. He assumed that someone of double agency was betraying the clan and feeding them lies on behalf of the village. But something was able to convince him otherwise.”

Sasuke finds himself leaning forward, heart hammering in his chest as he listens to the tale. Itachi takes a deep breath and continues. “The man tilted his mask down just enough to reveal his eyes and show that he wielded the legendary Rinnegan. His Rinnegan wielded the power of the Mangekyou Sharingan, with six tomoes spinning in the center. His detailed knowledge, his strange ocular jutsu, and the intensity of his chakra made father take pause. He cast a jutsu on the room and then disappeared into a swirling vortex to never be seen or heard from again. In the months that followed, every clansman involved experienced some kind of extreme, vivid vision of what would happen if the coup took place. Paranoia ran so high and everything made so much sense that most of those involved backed out. The stories were lining up with one another. Clansmen who usually didn’t talk found that their dreams connected like puzzle pieces.”

Sasuke felt his stomach churn with dread. The existence of an all-knowing figure unsettled him, but the thoughts of what could have been unsettled him more. Whatever would have happened as a result of the coup was bad news. Shisui stretches and lets out a mirthless laugh. “Some stories are more intense than others. My dreams were all about me plucking my eyeballs out, giving them to Itachi, and then throwing myself off a cliff.” He gives Itachi a teasing grin, but Itachi does not look amused. If Sasuke’s vision is correct, then Itachi murdered their parents in an alternate timeline. The loyal, smart, good son would have destroyed their lives. It makes him want to shiver.

“I thought you would be spared of the visions, but our fates seem to have been tied in that reality.” He gives Sasuke a sad smile. “I have experienced what would have transpired between us over and over for years. And I…” He looks pained as he balls his hands into fists. “I’m sorry. For what you will see and for what you have seen already.”

Sasuke wants to say something in return, but nothing comes out. Shisui smacks Itachi lightly on the shoulder, a gesture of comfort. “Don’t beat yourself up. It’s not your fault.” That evening when Sasuke returns to bed, he stares up at the ceiling and wonders about the person he is in his dreams.

* * *

Weeks go by and Sasuke begins to piece together the story of the alternate reality. Brothers turned enemies, friends turned enemies, relationships mended. Pain, hurt, agony, heartache, tragedy, renewal, hope. The fleeting memories of a life that isn’t his are a constant reminder of the things he’s grateful for in this life. He has his trustworthy brother, his kind and gentle mother, his stoic but caring father. He has a goofy blonde best friend, a sensei who has much wisdom to impart, a village of friends, and loyal Uchiha clansmen. Within his dreams, he understands their complicated relationships and is grateful for the differences in his real life. However, one person continues to confuse his heart within reality as much as in his dreams.

Sasuke sees flashes of pink scattered through his visions. Fleeting moments of him and Sakura alone. Hesitant touches, beaming smiles, the feeling of the wetness of her tears being brushed away by his calloused thumb. The intimacy in his dreams becomes something he finds himself craving, and he feels ashamed.

Upon figuring out the truth about the visions, he admitted to Sakura that she was correct about it being a family trait, but chose to spare her of the details regarding mysterious men with strange ocular powers and premonitions of a dark future riddled with violence. She doesn’t press further about it, but occasionally asks him how he’s sleeping and he always responds with “Better.”

But that is far from the truth.

When he, Sakura, and Naruto find themselves on a mission to gather intel on groups of rogues who have been terrorizing smaller villages to the north, he finds himself waking up in the middle of the night with an uncomfortable strain in his boxers. Sasuke prides himself on professionalism, on his ability to be cool and collected, to stifle unnecessary emotions, but lately, his visions have fueled carnal desires that make him feel ashamed of himself. Especially when he is plagued nightly by erotic images of him and his female teammate together.

He rolls over on his bedroll, the cool night air doing little to calm the heat he feels all over his body. His teammates are sleeping only several feet away from him and he feels like he needs to relieve the tension that’s built up. He closes his eyes and slowly dips his hand downward, breath hitching as his fingers slip below the elastic band of his boxers. The vision that woke him up replays in his head.

He and Sakura are somewhere in the woods together traveling, it would seem. He has his hand – his only one left, he notes – gripping her waist. She gazes up at him with her bottom lip caught between her teeth, her back pressed against the rough bark of a tree. Sasuke dips his head down, pressing feathery kisses to the juncture of her neck and shoulder, drawing shaky breaths from the woman before him. His hand slides up and down her waist and it feels as if he’s been set aflame and from the look in her eyes, she feels the same. He presses his body against hers and nearly groans as the friction between them causes his cock to twitch. Sakura blushes and it makes Sasuke want to kiss her, so he does. Their lips collide, tongues coaxing each other, mouths coming together with bruising force.

The next thing he knows, they are on the ground, Sakura’s top discarded, her pale skin a ghostly white under the full moon. Sasuke lays underneath her, the kunoichi’s legs on either side of his hips. She looks at him with rosy cheeks and slides his pants down for him, revealing his erection. He gives a slow pump to his member, staring up at Sakura as her hand dips below her skirt and she begins to touch herself. After she comes by her own hand, she guides Sasuke’s cock to her opening. She sinks down on him, and rides him, gasping, tears pricking in the corners of her eyes. And Sasuke thinks she’s beautiful. He can feel the phantom feeling of his alternate self.

Love. He loves her.

The feeling is so intense, so real, so electrifying that Sasuke is struggling to discern if it’s just his other self’s memories, or his own. “I-I love you, Sasuke-kun. I love, I love-“ Sakura comes undone and right before Sasuke finds release himself –

He comes back to reality. And that is why he has woken up as sexually frustrated as he’s ever been and confused as he’s ever been. Touching himself gets the job done, he comes rather quickly, barely registering that he’s gasped her name a few times as he comes, but the act isn’t as satisfying as it should be. Something’s missing and he has a growing suspicion that it has more do do with his heart than his libido. He slowly rolls his head to the side toward the direction of his teammate.

Sakura is staring right at him and judging by the wideness of her eyes, she saw something. Maybe not the whole act, but some part of it. And she certainly heard her name roll off his tongue as he pleasured himself. She rolls over quickly and pulls her sleeping bag up over her head. Sasuke feels a surge of embarrassment and flips himself onto his side so that their backs face each other. He feels dirty and ashamed. Neither shinobi sleeps well that night.

* * *

For the rest of the mission Sasuke mostly keeps to himself because he’s humiliated by what Sakura witnessed. There also is the other matter of the frequency of his visions about her growing by the day and he figures it’s because of the proximity. It makes him begin to look at her in ways that he hadn’t before.

Sakura is beautiful. This is something he could attest to beforehand, he had found her to be rather attractive for the whole of their adolescence. But now, he’s seen the way she can love him, the quiet tender moments they are capable of spending together. In another life she is his confidant, his most cherished person. He knows through his dreams that he has the capacity to be in true, deeply connected love in a world where Sasuke committed atrocities, where he was capable of incredible violence against those he cared about, where he was despicable and broken and terrible.

He could only imagine how much he could allow himself to love her in this reality where he is none of those things. His heart is stirring and he can feel it. The more she plagues his dreams, the more she feels like home in his waking hours.

Several weeks after they returned for their mission, Sasuke lays in bed and stares at his ceiling. Most of his dreams about his alternate timeline seem to have mostly stopped once he pieced together the full narrative. Itachi mentioned that whatever the Rinnegan-wielder wanted them to figure out about themselves was within the dream, and they would stop when they understood whatever was meant to be understood. So why, Sasuke wonders, does he continue to dream about Sakura?

Over the past several weeks since their return, things seemed to return to normal between the two. His pride allowed him to squash his discomfort and Sakura does not act any differently than she did before. She still regards him with the same kindness and warmth that she always has, but now she is a little more brazen in how close she lets herself get and a little more confident in herself when she is around him.

On a sunny day, they run into each other on the busy streets of Konoha. She wears a periwinkle sundress and her hair, which has grown slightly past her shoulders, is tied with a matching ribbon. Sasuke’s heart picks up its pace when he sees her. She’s never worn this color before, and he thinks that as lovely as she is in her ninja gear, civilian clothes suit her just as well.

“Sasuke-kun.” She tucks a stray lock of hair behind her ear, smiling up at him. He regards her with a grunt in response. “What are you doing here?” Sakura inquires, playing nervously with the fabric of her dress’s skirt.

“Just out for a walk.” Is Sasuke’s curt response.

“I see.” Sakura responds, silent for a moment. “Well if you want I’m out running errands and I was thinking that maybe you…Do you want to come with me?”

Sasuke hesitates but nods his head and Sakura smiles at him in a way that has his stomach doing somersaults.

Sasuke and Sakura stroll through the markets together that afternoon. Sasuke has waves of déjà vu throughout their time together and he realizes that he's dreamed of doing such mundane things with her before. The real thing is much better, he decides.

Later in the day, golden light beams from over the horizon, the warm glow of sunset illuminating the world around them. The hours spent together feel effortless, feel freeing, feel like coming home. They’ve stopped off in front of Sakura’s apartment and hover in front of the entryway. Sasuke gazes down at his teammate and he feels captivated by the hue of green her eyes take on at this time of day.

“Do you want to come in?”

Sasuke holds his breath for a moment and then nods. He’s never wanted anything more.

Sakura’s apartment is humble and cozy, there are plants in the windowsills, pictures of friends on the walls, and the air smells floral and clean. It’s not his first time in her apartment, they’ve had team gatherings there in the past, but it’s his first time he’s entered since he started experiencing otherworldly memories about this place. In another life he’s cooked meals for her in that kitchen when she’s sick, he has his own blue toothbrush in the bathroom near her pink one, the bed in the room down the hall isn’t hers but theirs, he’s made love to her on the couch many, many times.

The last thoughts make his cheeks heat up and he still isn’t used to knowing that he and Sakura are passionate lovers in another universe who were already sharing a bed by now. Sakura snaps him out of his daze by thrusting a glass of water into his hands. “It sure was hot out there today!” She takes a sip from her own cup and a little bit of water dribbles from the corner of her mouth and down her chin. A droplet rolls down to her collarbone and Sasuke swallows hard. She is flustered as she wipes her mouth and Sasuke finds himself just as flustered, though the burning in his cheeks is not from embarrassment.

They sit on her couch, leaving a few inches of space between them. They share several moments of comfortable silence before Sakura turns her head towards him, a gentle smile on her face. “I’m really glad we’re teammates. You, me and Naruto. It really feels like we’re inseparable.”

“Inseparable.” Sasuke mutters quietly. It’s funny, he thinks, how it easily could have not been the case.

“Sasuke-kun?” The Uchiha looks down at Sakura and he thinks how lucky he is to have this life that he has. How fortunate he is to not have lost years to hatred and despair like he did in another world. In his visions, he’s watched himself make the girl beside him cry many times, has seen her face twisted in despair in a way that he’s never seen in this life. He hopes he never has to either.

Before he knows it, he finds himself leaning towards her, eyes fixed on her mouth. “Sakura.”

“Yes, Sasuke-kun?” She replies in barely a whisper.

“Can I kiss you?”

Sakura nods timidly and Sasuke leans in and presses his lips to hers. It’s chaste and hesitant at first and his heart feels like it’s going to beat out of his chest. But he gains a little courage, kisses her a little deeper. In this life, he has no experience, but muscle memory from another takes over. One of Sakura’s fists is balled up in the front of his shirt and the other is tangled in his raven locks.

Sasuke has kissed Sakura in many dreams before, but it was never his Sakura. This Sakura is unburdened by the grief of losing him, of being the target of his violent actions. This Sakura has loved him unconditionally since they were children, has patiently waited for him to come around and see the love that has stood in front of him for years.

Momentarily breaking the kiss, Sasuke places his hands at her waist and gently pulls her onto his lap. He cups her cheek with a gentleness he didn’t know he was capable of and stares into her eyes. He can see from the glint in her gaze that she wants him as badly as he wants her.

“Sasuke-kun.” Sakura whispers, something desperate in her tone of voice. “The night on the mission when you were…you know…” “Yes.” Sasuke interrupts her, too embarrassed to hear her finish that statement. “You said my name that time….Were you thinking of me?”

Sasuke’s heart thunders in his chest and he wants to run away. Instead, he slowly and shamefully nods his head, casting his eyes to the side before he further damages his pride. He is caught off guard by the gentle touch of her hand on his.

“That makes me happy, Sasuke-kun.” Sasuke’s heart skips a beat at this. “If you’re okay with it,” Sakura says quietly, “I’d like for us to get to know each other better. Is that okay?”

Sasuke nods his head and Sakura beams at him in a way that makes his heart feel warm.

* * *

After the kiss, the two shinobi make an effort to see each other as much as possible in their downtime. Whenever he returns from Sakura’s late at night, Mikoto flashes him a knowing grin that makes him scurry away to his room. Shisui teases Sasuke relentlessly about being lovesick and though it aggravates him to no end, the younger Uchiha cannot disagree.

Although he is relieved his visions stopped shortly after dating Sakura, he is secretly grateful to them for allowing him to know the perfect approach to certain tasks.

Tasks like making love to his girlfriend.

“Are you sure you haven’t done this before?” Sakura pants during their first time together, writhing below him in her bed. He moves his fingers deftly along her clit, applying just the right amount of pressure to earn a pleasured gasp from his partner. “How are you so good at everything?” Her voice is strained as he works at her and he can tell by the way her thighs quiver that she’s nearing her breaking point. Sasuke can feel himself nearing his limit too.

“Let’s call it beginner’s luck.” He mumbles huskily as he speeds up his thrusts. She comes undone moments later, his name spilling from her mouth. Sasuke follows her soon after and collapses beside her when the deed is done. Sasuke wraps his arms around Sakura and presses a kiss against her hair. They remain tangled up in each other, silently basking in the afterglow.

After what seems like hours, Sakura speaks. “I can’t believe that this is real.”

Sasuke quirks an eyebrow and pulls back to look at her face in confusion.

“Us. Being together. I just can’t believe it.” She elaborates.

“I can.” Sasuke replies nonchalantly, causing Sakura to scrunch her face up into a pout.

“I didn’t think you’d ever want to be with me.” She mumbles, playing with a stray lock of her hair.

“I would. In this life or any other.”

Sakura rolls her eyes and laughs. “How could you possibly know that?”

Sasuke just smirks at her and pulls her close. “Just take my word for it..”

* * *

**EXTRA**

Sasuke is relieved to be home for the first time in months. As morally fulfilling as it is, searching for information about the Otsutsuki is physically and mentally draining. He walks through the entryway to his apartment, taking off his sandals and placing them neatly next to Sakura’s. “I’m home.” He calls.

“I’m in the bedroom!” Sakura responds from down the hall. When Sasuke enters the room, Sakura is on the floor, surrounded by mountains of clothing and boxes.

“I’m cleaning our closet out right now. You would not believe some of the stuff I’ve found in here. Like this.” Sakura reaches for a box and pulls off the lid. Inside sits a kabuki mask. “Where did this even come from?”

Sasuke hesitates and then shrugs. “I used it to scare someone once.”

Sakura gives him a strange look and quirks an eyebrow. “Did it work?”

“I think,” Sasuke replies, “it just might have.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'm sorry for dipping for a bit, I graduated from my university so I finally got my engineering degree! And then my brain needed rest lol. Also, I'm still finding my footing with writing again, seeing as I never really had time for it when I was in school. I'm very self-conscious about my writing honestly. I hope I'm not doing too poorly, lol. Thanks for reading!
> 
> ALSO: I have a SasuSaku Twitter account now. You can find me at @FatherSasuke !


End file.
